


Despair in the Shape of Love

by pancakeparker



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeparker/pseuds/pancakeparker
Summary: “Babe… I…”...“I-I don’t wanna die…!”





	Despair in the Shape of Love

The debate was over.

 

The class trial was finished.

 

The last dull thud of the voting levers sounded.

 

You didn’t want to vote for him, really. But the consequences of voting wrong wouldn’t just affect you… it would affect every student in the room.

 

As soon as you put in your vote, you reached over into Leon’s seat to grab his hand, squeezing tightly. He barely had the strength to squeeze back as he scanned the faces of everyone he knew.

 

Some were sad, some anxious. Some looked relieved, some were sending him daggers. He finally turned to look at you…

 

And his heart shattered.

 

There were tears gathering in your eyes, and you were biting down on your bottom lip to keep it from quivering. You knew he was about to die. All he wanted to do was scoop you up into his arms and hold you to his chest, reassure you that everything would be okay. But you both knew it would never be the same again.

 

“And majority vote goes to… none other than the blackened himself, Leon Kuwata!” Monokuma’s shrill and squeaky voice called through the courtroom, and you lowered your head as the tears began to fall. Your shoulders shook and your grip on Leon’s hand lessened.

 

“You don’t understand! I  _ had  _ to kill her! It… it was self-defense! Honestly, please just let me live!” Leon cried out, his voice growing hoarse from overuse. Pleading had no effect on the bear, it just amused him further.

 

“You had too many chances to give up and forgo killing her to call it ‘self-defense’, am I correct?” Celeste spoke, crossing her arms and looking down at Leon. As soon as he opened his mouth to answer, the playful voice of Monokuma piped up again.

 

“I’m not one to deter young love… so why don’t we all let the happy couple say their goodbyes, hm? Or would you rather watch your boyfriend get his punishment  _ now _ , and watch him suffer?” Monokuma directed the last part to you, giggling as he awaited a reaction.

 

“I’d much rather say our goodbyes first, thank you.” You spat, turning away from him as quick as possible. To this, Monokuma managed a laugh.

 

“How feisty! I’d say you all should watch out for her, having a murderous boyfriend is never any good!” He lilted, waddling away from the two of you. Slowly, but surely, everyone else diverted their gaze and began having small, quiet conversations with each other. When you felt comfortable, you turned back to Leon.

 

“Leon, I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve any of this. I understand that you did that all in the name of self-defense. I know how the human brain works. You were in danger, and you went into fight mode. You would have felt on edge and uncomfortable if you hadn’t killed her. I know, I  _ know  _ you don’t deserve to be punished, Leon. You will always stay in my heart as innocent.” You babbled, hot tears streaming down your face as you placed your hands on his cheeks.

 

“Babe… I…” Leon paused for a moment, his wide eyes gazing at you before he collapsed forward, “I-I don’t wanna die…!” He sobbed out, and you began to sob too, burying your face into his shoulder.

 

A minute or more passed, with you two leaning into each other. With wet eyes and damp cheeks, you two paused for a moment, gazing at each other. Almost like you were trying to immortalize each other in this moment, trying to rise above the situation and remember each other as the dumb teenagers you both were.

 

And slowly, you two leaned closer. With Leon’s nose barely touching yours, he closed his eyes and rest his hands on your cheeks, whispering a faint, “I love you so much.” Before you two closed the gap, and your lips met for the last time ever.

 

Before you could pull away, there was a faint  _ click _ .

 

And before you knew it, Leon was being pulled away from you. Soaring backwards into a dark hallway, one of the last things he could manage to do was reach out for you. You dared to reach for him, and your fingertips barely brushed against each other before he hit the ground, sliding into the dark abyss down the hall.

 

You didn’t understand why you were unable to move.

 

Until someone had to force you up off the floor and into their arms.

 

The fence you all ended up in front of shut with a loud  _ crash _ , and Leon was quickly bound to a stake in the middle of the floor. In front of him, there was a baseball pitching machine mounted to a swivel arm. The front had a nozzle like a Gatling gun, that could fit baseballs instead of bullets.

 

And as the faint  _ thud, thud _ of the baseballs filling the machine echoed through the stale silence, you used your last bit of strength to scream,

 

**_“I love you, Leon Kuwata!”_ **

 

But before he could reply,

 

                           The machine roared to life,                           

 

And hope as you knew it

.

.

.

Came to an end.


End file.
